Ash, legend amongst legends
by Shadowballz
Summary: Smarter and calmer Ash. Trainers have to pass school to become trainer. No trainer is a fool so plenty of challenges.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Guys! Shadowballz here. This is my first Fanfic that I am gonna write so please support me**

**Shadowballz - Basically all stories start with trainers getting starter and going for journey, but what would happen if aspiring trainers had to start a 3 year course at the age of 9 to pass and then have a shot at becoming a Trainer! What would happen to Ash. A more smarter, calmer, confident and serious Ash. He will catch only certain Pokemon and train them hard. He would not be the lame and arrogant ass he was and will win a couple of leagues and actually capture super strong Pokemon and maybe, maybe legendary. That will be decided later. There may be time skips and please tell me via comments which Pokemon you want Ash to get. And yes, everyone begins journey at age of 12, I mean who would send 10 years old brainless and stupid kids with stupid dreams wander continents with monsters in their arsenal. Absolutely no one! That is preposterous. So they will first learn. This is a new concept, so I will try to make it interesting. And Ash, as I said, will have a good start. While in ...**

**Mew - Heyyyyy! How come you forgot me. And stop spoiling everything!**

**Shadowballz - Calm down Mew! This is my first fanfic!/strong/p**

**Pikachu - Thats why I said you need my help. You need help from someone experienced.**

**Shadowballz - Cool! Now I have to listen to a little rodent. I will make sure Ash does not get Pikachu as a starter in my story.**

**Pikachu - Heyyyyy! You cant do that! Just dare and see what happens.(Cheeks sparking dangerously)**

**Shadowballz - Gulp! Ok ok, calm down. Lets just start this. Begin!**

Chapter 1

The Prologue

"It was a bright, sunny morning. The sun shone brightly above the small town of Pallet town. There were only a couple of small houses close by. The only noticeable structure in the small and peaceful town was the large windmill like building atop a hill in which resided the world renown Professor Oak. A peaceful ambiance had filled the town. The townspeople worshipped Prof Oak due to his excellent Pokemon trainer career and then as a Professor. He was the reason Pallet town was given a spot in the map.

Sunlight shone through the 2nd floor window of the house. Our hero, Ash Ketchum groaned and rubbed his eyes. Finally, after some time, he got off the comfy bed and went downstairs. Our 8 year old hero greeted his mom, "Good morning mom!""Good morning darling. How come your up so early. After your birthday party yesterday, I thought you would wake at noon!", replied his mom."I totally agree with Delia Ash, whats the matter?", asked his dad, Mark Ketchum, a famous Pokemon trainer and Oaks only rival and now breeder who works with Prof Oak as partner. Ash frowned,"Come on mom and dad, yesterday, you said you will teach me things about Pokemon before I went to the academy so my first years go with ease! And said even he had something." "Oh my baby's all grown up!" Delia chimed before Mark could reply, to which Ash pouted and Mark face palmed."Cut it out, Ashy, come here, you see this envelope", he said, showing Ash some kind of envelope,"this contains your admission certificate to the academy, and as for your teaching session, you will come with me to Oaks lab where Oak and I will teach you and Gary together so you both are ready, and as for the other present, that is for your ninth birthday so just forget go." After breakfast, Ash and Mark headed to Prof Oaks lab for the day.

"Hello Oak, hows it going" greeted Mark as he entered Oaks laboratory."Oh hello Mark, and how are you Ash ma boy?" replied Prof Oak in a kind tone."I am fine, where's Gary, I want to begin learning as soon as I can" said Ash."Looking for me Ashy boy?" asked Gary in a mocking tone but Ash didnt mind as they were best friends, almost like brothers. Yes, friends. Firstly, Gary was arrogant to Ash and bullied other, but due to Mark, he understood that due to his parents death and Prof Oaks busy schedule, he was ledt out so he did such things. Due to this, the became best friends and Gary saw Ash as his brother, Delia as his mother and Mark as his father. Same for Ash, he saw Gary as a brother and Prof Oak as his grandpa."Actually yeah, I am excited to begin, so come on!" replied Ash hastily."Coming, coming." replied Gary.

**Please Review. I would love some tips**

**Shadowballz - Next chapter, tim skip and then a journey!**

**Mew - Yay!**

**Pikachu - Yeah yeah whatever.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadowballz - I am back with another chapter. Today, we go to Rota.**

**Mew - Yay! Thats where my home is. Is Ash gonna meet me there. Will he...**

**Shadowballz - No Mew. That will be too much. He's just a kid. Afterwards.**

**Mew - sigh... Ah, you're no fun.**

**Pikachu - Now, if we are done, can you first do the disclaimer that you forgot last time just because I went to drink Ketchup!**

**Shadowballz - Chill Pikachu! I know I know. **

**Disclaimer - I do not own Pokemon. Wish I could.(sigh)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Journey to Rota and mystery of the Lucario**

**6 Months later.**

"Ok, so what are the name of all the legendary Pokemon of Kanto and Johto?" Asked Oak to Ash and Gary. "I know I know!" said both the enthusiastic children in unison with their hands raised high."Ok Ash, your turn now." said Oak, pointing to Ash.

"Don't disappoint me son, we did this just yesterday!" shouted Mark."Chill Dad, I know the answer. So, to the question, the names are …. the bird trio Zapdos, Articuno and Moltres, The Rainbow Pokemon Ho-oh, Guardian of the sea Lugia, the trio of beasts from Johto, Suicune, Raikou, and Entei and finally,… the creator of all life MEW!" replied Ash brightening at the name of Mew since he loved the fantasies of Mew."Very good Ash. You and Gary did well today and so I have a good news due to your progress." said Oak. Both boys seemed to get excited at this, "WHAT IS IT." both boys literally shouted in unison causing Oak and Mark to cover their ears.

"I suppose Mark will break you on the news, right Mark!" replied Oak."Yes." was the simple answer from Mark."We have been planning to go to Rota. I had won their competition there once and then me And queen Ilene of the kingdom became friends. It's a long story of how we became friends, but this year is a special year, the completion of 1000 years of the death of Sir Aaron, and the Queen wants someone worthy to win the honour and so she has called me to participate. We want to take you there to see your first live battles. Interested in coming?" asked Mark rhetorically. "Of course" was the answer from both children.

At Ash's Home

"Hello Mom! You know about our trip to Rota?" asked Ash eagerly."Yes baby, I know and I have packed everything while you were at Oaks today so we will be leaving tomorrow morning!" said Delia. "Yohoo, rock and roll!" exclaimed Ash, then suddenly started thinking something, "Dad, as per what I read, in this competition, you can use only Pokemon throughout the competition, am I right?" told Ash. Mark was gobsmacked and Delia had a bright smile on her face. "Woah, Ash has done some research. Never thought you would learn anything on your own other then me and Oak spoon - feeding you." "Ohhhhhhh, my baby's all grown up!" Delia chimed in before Ash could answer his Dad. "Mommmmmm, Dadddd, stop it, now lets sleep. I wanna wake up early so we can leave fast!" said Ash to avoid further conversation. "Ok" said his parents as Ash let release a yawn. "Goodnight!" they all said and went to sleep.

Tomorrow Morning

"All loaded and ready to go" said Delia as she checked everything and everyone was in place. Ash and Gary were not the only children as everyone wanted some adventure. After some time, they reached the airport and quickly boarded the flight. "All aboard and all set to go" said Delia as she finished the head count as she was in-charge of taking care all the children. "Yeah!" everyone shouted in excitement.

All the announcements and instruction were done and the plane had taken flight. Mostly everyone was asleep as it was a short flight except for our hero Ash Ketchum. When they passed over Rota Kingdom 10 minutes ago, he had suddenly got a weird feeling and woke up. He even thought he heard someone or something say 'Help me'. He was having that for the next 5 minutes but then it stopped. He was getting a feeling that something was going on in the Rota Kingdom but didn't want to make a fool of himself so he kept it to himself. After sometime, they had all gotten off of the plane and were heading to the Kingdom were Queen Ilene allowed them to stay due to Mark. Ash was in deep thought and no one noticed him, at least thats what he thought. His father had picked up his worry. He didn't know what was the reason but shrugged it off. The van suddenly pulled into a stop and everyone got off. They were greeted by the beautiful face of Queen Ilene. "Hello Mark and everyone. I am glad to meet you." she said while hugging Mark. This made Ash feel weird but he shrugged it off. Then the Queen looked at Ash and asked, "Are you Mark's son?". To say he was surprised was an understatement. "Y..ye..yes. How did you kn..know?" asked Ash, now curious rather then confused. "Your hair and eyes, they tell everything" she said while ruffling his hair. "Glad to meet you Ash and you Delia," she said, looking over Ash's head and seeing Delia, "I have heard a lot about you both. Marks just doesn't stop talking about you two. And I am very honoured to see Prof Oak and you are his grandson if I'm not wrong?" she said while pointing at Gary and glancing at Prof Oak. "Yes Lady Ilene" replied Prof Oak with respect and kindness.

After sometime, everyone was settled and were having dinner in the huge dining room. A huge chandelier was hung atop that gave off a radiant yellowish light that enlightened the room. Everyone was conversing when Ash suddenly asked a question out of blue, "Hey Dad. I forgot this. You have yet not told me what Pokemon you are going to use!". Mark was taken aback by the sudden question but then answered, "Well since you've asked it, I am using Dragonite. I don't want to take any chances. I have heard that many trainers from all over the world are coming here, especially strong trainer. Even Prof Oak is participating with his Dragonite son finally my Dragonite will get a true fight."Each and every child there was in awe. "We all are excited to see the match then. It will be fun to see who wins" said Queen Ilene. "Gramps/Dad will win for sure" said Gary and Ash simultaneously. Both Ash and Gary glared at each other but Delia cut in, "The match with decide the winner, so stop staring at each other!" scolded Delia. "Ok Mom" said Ash and Gary.(AN - If you read the last chapter, you will know that Delia is not Gary's mother but like his Mom, so don't get confused) "Now thats like good boys. Eat your food and go to bed" said Delia.

Tomorrow Morning with Ash

Ash was the first one that woke up as he was have that weird noise still going on in his head. It was still 5 in the morning and he was wandering through the eerily quiet corridors. He took a long walk in the garden and then started some stretching. 'I am bored. Its still 6 and no one has woken up' he thought but was cut off as he heard a large cry coming from the forest. Being the curious buy, he quickly dashed in and what he saw horrified him, a dragonair lay on the ground barely alive with an egg wrapped around its tail. A Dragonite was fighting a large Salamence that was utterly destroying him. The Salamence was commanded by a man who spoke, "Surrender yourself and your family. I need all the three evolutionary line of your type. So make it quick!" Apparently, Ash understood that this was a poacher. He wanted to help, and that is when the Dragonite crashed in front of him with a huge explosion that knocked him off his feet.

With others

This noise was even heard by Ash friends and family and Queen Ilene. They quickly went out to see when Delia realised, "Where is Ash?" she shouted, horrified. Everyone heard her and another explosion rock the place. They quickened their pace and went inside the forest.

With Ash

He managed to get on his feet and looked at Dragonite. It looked at him and then at egg. He understood the gesture and made a dash for the egg. When the poacher finished capturing the Dragonite, he say Ash run with egg and ordered his Pokemon to attack him. He lost his footing and fell to the ground, narrowly avoiding the hyper beam. That is when something unexpected happened. The egg started cracking and a shiny Dratini appeared and saw him first and licked him.

Another beam was launched at the helpless boy but both the dratini's parents appeared in front of him and took the attack. They smiled at him one last time before going limp. The last thing he saw was the dratini and the voice of his Dad and Prof Oak fighting the Salamence with their Dragonite. The everything went black.

* * *

**Shadowballz - Woah. That was amazing. Next time, the competition. Be ready.**

**Mew - Will Ash die? Nothing will happen to him right?**

**Pikachu - Calm down, nothing will happen to him, not at least now. Remember, Ash is a magnet of Death and Life situation.**

**Mew - Ohhhhh! Yeah.**

**Shadowballz - Thats it. Please review and give comments so I can improve. This is my 2nd chapter in 1 day. Update should be fast. And while I am showing all this, please comment the names of Pokemon you want him to capture during his journey.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shadowballz - Hello guys, I am back with another chapter!**

**Mew - Yay! Another chapter. In this chapter, Ash meets …..**

**Shadowballz - Enough Mew. I would like to thank **princessariellover876and anarion87 **for their comments and thank**

THE BLACK PRINCE OF DARKNESS**for his own opinion. I have no problem for writing long chapters but then the update time will increase and some people might get bored. Anyways, I will try 1 long chapter and then give me your opinion on it. And this match contains a battle. I have even made some of my own moves and tactics.**

**Mew - Yay~! A battle with new moves like never before.**

**Pikachu - Just do the disclaimer before Mew starts again!**

**Shadowballz - Ok, calm down. **

**Disclaimer - I don not own Pokemon. Wish I could.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**A mystery solved and Ash's 9th birthday **

**" " Human speech**

**' ' Thoughts**

**[ ] Pokespeech**

**/ / Telepathy (Which will be very rare)**

Previously

_Another hyper beam was launched at the helpless boy but both the dratini's parents appeared in front of him and took the attack. They smiled at him one last time before going limp. The last thing he saw was the pink dratini and the voice of his Dad and Prof Oak fighting the Salamence with their Dragonite. Then everything went black._

7 pm in the evening

A large round of cheers rang through the stadium as the announcer started announcing, "Now, I present to you our finalists, two former Kanto Champion, Samuel Oak of Pallet Town and MARK KETCHUM!" Both the trainer stood on the opposite sides as they took a battle stance with one Pokemon held firmly in their hand. "My Dragonite has been dying to face your Dragonite since your Dragonite defeated him and you dethroned me of the Kanto Champion", yelled Prof oak across the field.

"It was a close match, and even my Dragonite wants to prove that is win was not luck." yelled Mark in reply. "Well, that hyper beam should have been easily dodged, but the it was a hilarious sight to see that my Dragonite slipped off of some ice and the hyper beam connected. Accept it, had luck been not on your side, my Dragonite would have defeated yours. The command you gave was a desperate one and fortunately, luck was in your side!" exclaimed Prof Oak. Really, the sight of a Dragonite slipping would be hilarious, especially the one of the Champion.

In one of the room that gave off a clear view of the battle, a small kid lay comfortably on a large king-sized bed with him Mom, Delia Ketchum besides him, who was now asleep due to constantly waiting patiently for his 'baby' to wake up. The boy, now identified as Ash Ketchum groggily opened his amber coloured eyes, awakening from his slumber. He struggled to get up and asked to no one in particular, "Where am I." This awakened Delia from her sleep as she got up, flicked her auburn coloured hair aside and spoke up, "OH, YOU'RE UP, THANK GOODNESS!" she literally shrieked into his ears and enveloped him into a bone-crushing hug. "Can't … Breathe ….. Mom …. s …. top!" said Ash between muffled breathe, but his mother just ignored him. After some time, his mother finally loosened her grip and let go of him. Ash collapsed to ground, face pale and breathing for his dear life. "I was so scared for you! That incident, do you know what could have happened!?

And mister, who gave you the thought of wildly dashing into the forests and messing with dangerous people without ….."

started Delia, scolding him but before Delia could finish her sentence, Ash suddenly remembered about the certain pseudo-legendary that he risked his life to save, the shiny DRATINI. It struck him like a nail and he shouted, "WHERE IS THE DRATINI I HATCHED FROM THE EGG!?"

His Mom Delia answered, "It was besides you when we came. When we brought you here to rest, it followed you, but we told it to stay out for some time so you can rest, but it started crying so we brought it in. It is sleeping on that couch" she pointed to the couch where the pink coloured Dratini was resting but then suddenly got confused at the 'I hatched from the egg' and went into thought. Ash saw the Dratini and quickly went to rush towards it, but as he got up, he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his leg and collapsed again, causing his mother to pull out of her thought and look at him with a horrified expression on her face. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING ASH! SIT DOWN! YOUR LEG HAS A PRETTY BAD SPRAIN!" she scolded.

All this commotion waked the little pink serpent and it saw Ash. It made a large "TINI!" sound as it saw Ash and soon wrapped itself around Ash and licked his cheeks affectionately. "Hey, hey, calm down, calm down!" exclaimed Ash as he was rolling up and down on the bed due to the tickling. Suddenly, his Mom understood all and asked curiously, "Ash, is this Dratini new-born, as in, was it born from the egg today?" Ash did not pay attention to his Mom but answered anyway, "Yes, but why?" Delia stroked her chin in thought, "Who did it see first after hatching, you or the other …" Delia started asking but then trailed off. Ash just forgot about that part and answered, "Me, but WHY!" asked Ash, putting more effect in to the 'WHY'. Delia finally considered his question and said, "Well, looks like you got yourself a new Pokemon. The first thing that a Pokemon sees after hatching, it considers that person its parents" explained Delia. "SO, I am a Dad now. COOL!" exclaimed Ash. Delia was about to answer, but the 'Dad word made her remember about Mark's match. "Oh my, I forgot, your Dad and Prof Oak reached the final rounds when you were asleep. Lets go, see Queen Ilene on the balcony, we are in here room now, so we can get a better view of the match.

At the Battlefield

"Are both the trainers ready?" asked the referee. "Yes!" was the simultaneous reply of both the trainer. "Then send your Pokemon!" announced the referee. "Go Dragonite" said both the trainer. Both the Dragonite came out with a thunderous roar that rocked the stadium. Both the Pokemon were roughly of the same size, but Prof Oak's Dragonite was slightly, barely, taller and the scars clearly showed their experience in battling and the intensity.

_Poke speech_

_"Finally, I get my chance to crush you!" said Prof Oak's Dragonite. "Oh really, well …. as far as what I remember, it was I who won in our last match!" mocked Mark's Dragonite. "At that time, you just got lucky! No trainer or Pokemon could have seen such a thing" stated Oak's Dragonite. "Maybe true, but now I am much stronger. And anyways, I don't think your age helps you, and I doubt that the Old fart will do much" stated Mark's Dragonite bluntly._

_"Why you …. I will just show you" said Oak's Dragonite, shaking with rage_

_End Poke speech_

Although neither Oak nor Mark understood what their Pokemon said, they understood that this was their regular argument and sweat-dropped at their attitude. This is where the referee intervened, "Let the Battle BEGIN!" he announced. "Let's go Behemoth!" said Mark cheerfully, using Dragonite's nickname. "D it my friend, Harvey!" said Oak, using Dragonite's nickname too.(AN - I will list battles in dialogue form)

Oak - Harvey, start things with flamethrower.

Mark - Behemoth, match it with your flamethrower.

Both the flamethrower clashed in the middle for dominance, until the attacks suddenly exploded, clouding the field with dust. Both the Dragonite were unfazed and took off to the sky

Oak - Thunderbolt

Mark - Match it

Both the attacks collided again, but this time, the thunder bolt from Oak's Harvey cut through the opposing Thunderbolt and hit Behemoth square in the chest. Behemoth was struck hard, causing it to loose it's balance and started plummeting straight towards the ground.

Mark - Behemoth, DragonRush straight into the ground and dig your way in and come out with the momentum and hit Harvey with you best DragonBreath.

This confused Oak a lot and he was sure that Mark's strategy would fail but what happened next surprised him. Behemoth went in the ground that caused a lot of dust to kick up and obscure the view on the ground. Behemoth appeared with a huge roar and charged a DragonBreath and was ready to fire it. Oak understood all this and quickly countered.

Oak - Harvey, quick, dodge.

Harvey tried to dodge but he didn't know where the attack was coming from due to all the dust and got hit and was injured and stunned from the attack. Mark, seeing the opportunity, ordered his next attack.

Mark - Lock on, followed by IceBeam and then DragonRush.

Behemoth used Lock on, that made sure that IceBeam would hit. Oak knew he couldn't do anything for the IceBeam but could counter DragonRush.

Oak - Take the IceBeam. Brace for it and then match Behemoth's DragonRush with yours full POWER!

Harvey took the IceBeam but was ready and met Behemoth with a powerful DragonRush and an explosion shook the field. Dust filled the surroundings but Oak didn't waste any time and gave his ultimate command

Oak - Draco Meteor. I know you are in there Harvey, you can do it.

Mark knew he couldn't match the Draco Meteor but hoped to lessen the damage.

Mark - Behemoth, protect.

Both Pokemon used their moves, Harvey looking with anticipation and Behemoth bracing for the attack. The meteor shower rained on Behemoth, but miraculously, the attack couldn't break through. Just when Mark thought Behemoth was safe, 6 large meteors appeared from the attack. The first one broke through the protect but didn't go much damage, but the following one crushed Behemoth to the ground. Mark gave one last command in desperation.

Mark - BEHEMOTH! HYPER BEAM

Mark shouted at the top of his lungs. Oak was horrified and told Harvey to dodge whenever the attack fired, but it never came. Mark was disappointed and thought that he lost it, and was about to call out, when suddenly, a ridiculously large and concentrated Hyper Beam shot out of the cloud of dust and hit Harvey square in the chest and Harvey fell to the ground, creating an even more bigger cloud of dust. When the dust cleared, both Pokemon were down. Behemoth due to a lot of injuries and fatigue from the large Hyper beam, and Harvey due to being hit by the large Hyper Beam. Both tried to stand up but failed miserably. With one last struggle, both Tycoons stood up, looked and each other, thanked each other for a good match before Harvey fell to the ground with a large thud. A couple of moments later, Behemoth also fell to the ground with swirls in the eyes. The referee came out of his stupor, "Both Pokemon are unable to battle, but seeing that Mark's Dragonite stood up for longer time, the winner is, MARK KETCHUM OF PALLET!" announced the referee, his voice brimmed with enthusiasm as he finally was able to see such a good match in his life.

"Yeah, Dad did it!" shouted Ash as he saw his Father win. He was so excited, that he jumped straight off of the balcony on to the ground and rushed towards his Dad's open arms, hugging him tightly. "Wohoo Dad, way to go. Same to you Prof Oak, YOUR …. MATCH …. WAS AWESOME!" said Ash in awe. "Tini!" exclaimed the shiny Dratini, who was also awed by the performance of its evolutions. "Dra Tini, Tini, Dratini, Dra!" continued the shiny Dratini as it chattered to it evolutions, giving them a determined look, and to this, both the Dragonite's laughed and encouraged its fellow evolutionary line. "One day, my Dratini will evolve into a strong Dragonite and defeat both your Dragonites in a battle, I promise!" said Ash, giving a determined look. With this, Delia came to him and scolded, "WHY DID YOU JUMP FROM THE BALCONY WITH INJURIES! YOU COULD HAVE GOT HURT! AS YOUR PUNISHMENT, NO PANCAKES FOR YOU FOR A WEEK! DO YOU GET THAT!" Delia literally screamed. After calming down, she looked at Ash who was making puppy - dog faces in an attempt to stop his mother and Mark and Oak were looking at the Dratini curiously, confused by the little serpent being with Ash instead of going back. Seeing their confused faces, she explained them what had happened and they made an "Ohhh" sound as realisation dawned upon them.

After some time, in the ballroom

Ash was wearing a smaller size Sir Aaron suit that he got from the costume room. Everyone was supposed the wear one.

Even Mark was wearing a Sir Aaron costume. Queen Ilene appeared to the stage and started some official announcements.

"And with this, the new Aura guardian of this year, Mark Ketchum" announced Queen Ilene. "I offer to you thee staff of Sir Aaron." finished Queen Ilene. "I am overwhelmed by this honour, Lady Ilene" said Mark, who was down on 1 knee, with the queen's hand in his and he gently kissed it in respect. (AN - Don't think something else. This is just the customary people do, not some show of love and all.) "Oh, you flatter me with you kindness, Sir Mark" cooed Queen Ilene, adding 'Sir' to his name. Everyone except for Ash was dancing in the room. Delia was dancing with Prof Oak. Mark was bored of sitting and offer "Queen Ilene, would you join me for a dance?" asked Mark politely. Queen Ilene thought about it and replied, "I would love it but who will hold the staff?" questioned Queen Ilene. Before Mark could say anything, Ash came in, "Can I look after the staff then, pleaseeee?" asked Ash with his puppy-dog brown eyes. Mark tried to ignore it but couldn't and Queen Ilene just giggled, "Of course Ashy, you just solved all the complication" Queen Ilene chimed. Mark hastily stood up as he was tired of sitting. He quickly stretched and gave the staff to Ash. "Shall we?" asked Mark politely but yet hastily. Queen Ilene realised that Mark was utterly tired of mooching around on the chair and so agreed to the idea and giggled a bit, "So you just wanted to escape from the boredom, right?" Queen Ilene asked. Mark had an embarrassed look on his face but quickly shrugged it off and dragged (not literally) Queen Ilene to the dance floor. While they were dancing, Ash nervously glanced at the staff of Sir Aaron. He wanted to hold it and see it but he knew that his Dad would be upset if he did that. He was deciding whether or not he should listen his heart or his mind. After several nervous back and forth steps, he quickly grasped the staff and held it firmly, fearing that he might drop it. He gained a little courage after a couple of moments and held in a position that matched the one in the picture. Suddenly, a bright blue light shined from the crystal on the top of the staff that engulfed his surrounding area. Mark and Delia saw this and were wearing a worried look on their faces were as the others watched in awe and curiousness. When the light died down, there stood Ash, completely unfazed, and a Lucario that stood a couple of feet away from his position, that stood on one knee, with it's eyes closed. [AN - Guys, I am mentioning the genders of the Pokemon here - Lucario(Male), Shiny Dratini(Male).]

The newly appeared Lucario turned his head around with his eyes closed, until he moved his head in the direction of Ash.

"Master Aaron, WHY?" he questioned to Ash in human language. Ash was surprised but mostly, confused, then thought, "Is this because of the costume?" Ash said more to himself, but Lucario rubbed his eyes to remove what looked like sand and opened his eyes, "Who are you?" questioned Ash. Before Lucario could answer, Queen Ilene interrupted, "I think he is Sir Aaron's Lucario who was said to be locked in Sir Aaron' s staff, but that was considered a myth!" said Queen Ilene, utterly confused. "But if thats the case, why did he call think I was Sir Aaron" asked Ash suddenly. "Its because your aura matches that of Sir Aaron's." Lucario replied. Ash was astounded by this. He knew what aura was, and if he really had so much potential, he could just….. who knows what he could do. "Really? I have that much power? WOW!" exclaimed Ash. Then something suddenly struck Lucario "Where is Sir Aaron?" he asked aloud. By now, mostly out due to the soldiers and the Queen announcing for the end of the party due to this sudden incident. By now, the Queen had arrived and answered, "Sir Aaron died a 1000 years ago after saving the world." Lucario seemed to quieten at this, "So what he said was true" Lucario sighed sadly and dejectedly. "What?" asked the remaining people, that was Queen Ilene, Prof Oak, Mark, Delia, Gary and of course, Ash. "When I first saw Sir Aaron going away from the battle, I decided to follow him as to know why he was turning his back on the Queen. When I persisted, he decided to lock me in his staff. His last words were true. So he really did save the kingdom like he said he would, but I didn't quite understand him, but now I think I know what my destiny is. Ash, can I join you?" he asked. Ash was speechless, especially after hearing his decision, but he answered after a couple of tense moments, "Sure, but why me?" asked Ash, utterly confused. "There was something more Sir Aaron said, that I cannot tell you right now. Thank you for taking me in." said Lucario with a slight tone of satisfaction in his voice.

With this, Ash and co. went back to the peaceful town of Pallet at night, were Lucario said to Ash, "Rest today Master, from tomorrow, your training shall commence" with that said, the Lucario went into the darkness of the jungle, leaving Ash no chance to speak as he stood outside the door of his house. After some moments, Ash was brought back to the real world by his Mom, "Ash, common, go to sleep. See, Dratini is waiting for you", said Ash Mom. Without any word, Ash went to bed, too tired with Dratini cuddled besides him, instantly falling asleep.

After 6 Months

"Come on Luke, you're too strong. Lemme hit you!" whined a nine year old boy, who prepared an aura sphere in his hand and threw at a blue jackal-like Pokemon that had red iris, horns protruding out of his wrists and and a blue-blck mask like thing on its face. This boy, was of course, our hero Ash Ketchum. In the previous 6 months, Lucario helped Ash bring out his aura. No one before had attained control over aura at such a young age. Even Sir Aaron, the youngest aura user before Ash, was able to release his powers at the age of 15. Ash not only could use aura for forming aura sphere, but also an aura shield, telepathic communications by forming an aura bond with the Pokemon who accepted him as their master. Aura bond allows two beings to be in contact at any time and they can even interpret each others emotion. If the bond between them was stronger, even the aura bond became stronger. Ash had formed an aura bond with both his dratini and Luke the Lucario.

[Not so easily], said Lucario in poke speech, cracking a laugh at this. At this, a long, pink, serpentine Pokemon appeared before them and paralysed the laughing Lucario by a well placed thunder wave. [Dad, you're fine?] asked Dratini. "Yes Dratini. Thanks for the help. So who's the boss now, huh Lucario?" asked Ash mockingly. [Grrrr. Well, you do know what today is, right? Do you want me to ruin it. Trust me, I can do that, you remember christmas, don't ya. You regretted messing with me.?" said Lucario with a mischievous grin on his face. "You wouldn't" started Ash but then stopped and sighed, "Fine, here you go, take the Parylz Heal" said Ash dejectedly. "Ash, come on in, your friends will start coming in an hour. You don't want to be late for you birthday part, do you?" asked Delia rhetorically. "Coming MOM!" shouted Ash, making a run to his house, closely followed by Luke and Dratini. Lucario preferred a nickname but Dratini just wanted to get along with his species name for now.

After 4 and a half hour

Ash and his friends were playing games for the past 3 and a half hour. (1 hour he had waited) Ash was wearing his black shirt like usual, but above it was neatly worn black suit-like coat and a neatly tied bow-tie. Below, he wore neat and ironed black pants that was fitted by a classic belt worn around his waist. He wore an expensive looking blue-black watch that suited his clothes. He wore gold necklace around his neck that had 2 holders at the front side that could hold 2 shrunken poke ball. Two poke balls, premier ball to be more specific, hung from the holders. Those two poke ball contained his Lucario and Dratini. Suddenly, one boy spoke up, "Hey Ash, you promised us that you will show us your Pokemon today!" Before Ash could protest, a cheer rang through all the friends that had come, "Ash~, Ash~, Ash~!" everyone exclaimed, to which Ash couldn't resist. Finally, after a couple of minutes of persisting, Ash reluctantly agreed, and removed both the poke balls from his necklace and led his friends outside. "Come on out guys, we have guests!" said Ash will throwing both the poke balls. A huge white light appeared from the premier balls that formed into 2 beings. One was a jackal like Pokemon with red eyes and two sharp horns protruding from the wrists. The other was a long, serpentine creature. The weird thing was that it was pink instead of the normal blue. Everyone was in awe. One, due to the presence of a pseudo-legendary, plus to add it, a shiny one, second, due to presence of an unknown Pokemon. (AN - The children have never seen a Lucario.) "Wow, a Dratini, that too shiny, and the other one, an unknown Pokemon. You really are awesome Ash!" exclaimed one of Ash's friends. Before Ash could continue, Ash's Mom, Delia came outside and said, "Ash, dinner is ready, get in the house with your friends. It is probably gonna rain too." said Delia, pointing to the sky, when suddenly a huge lightning bolt crackled in the clouds and rain began to pour out. Before anyone could get drenched by water, they suddenly rushed in the shelter of Ash's house. Everybody devoured the food made by Delia. Once the dinner was over, the rain had subsided and every child's parent was slowly arriving and went back. After everyone was gone, Ash opened all the gifts. The only notable things were 1] A luxury ball by Gary 2] A Special prototype pokedex (Same as a PokeNav) by Prof Oak 3] A Master Ball by Mark (Must have been pretty expensive) 4] A Pokemon locator (Showing general location of Pokemon, even the rarest ones) by Delia. The 4 gifts by his parents and the 2 Oak's seemed to be joint. They just gave it differently. Another gift was there with no name but a note "Ash, this is a gift from me to you. You will know me in due time. But for now, I just want to say that this gift is an egg. It is a special egg, use the Pokemon within only when needed. This egg will hatch only when you use your newly found psychic power. Good Luck." It is true that while training in Aura, Ash even found about his Psychic power. He wondered what the Pokemon egg had so he decided to first tell his mother about. He told his parents about the egg and they were curious as well as suspicious. After some debate, Ash infused a little of his Psychic power in the egg and it started glowing. The blinding light cause Ash to close his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he and his parents were utterly shocked. There in front of them stood a Baby…..

* * *

**Cliffhanger**

**Shadowballz - Here is the long chapter I promised. Everyone, please tell me which Pokemon you want Ash to get (No Legendaries). The egg Pokemon will be revealed in next Chapter, That's it. 4184 words, my longest chapter.**

**Mew - Ash has psychic powers, cool**

**Pikachu - Yaya. Shadowballz, you better add me in his team soon or you are dead meat**

**Shadowballz - Ok ok. I will. That's it. Please review~.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shadowballz - Back with a new chapter. Viewers, pleaseeeeee review!**

**Mew - Ya, you better do, or else I will use my psychic powers and … (Starts laughing maniacally)**

**Pikachu - Ah here we go againnnnnnnnnn! (Pikachu was thrown off of his feet and smashed into a wall)**

**Shadowballz - (Sweat Drop) Ah, can you both stop? (Both the Pokemon continue fighting, with Mew obviously winning, SIGH!)**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Pokemon. Wish I COULD!**

* * *

**" " Human speech and normal Pokemon (not bonded with Ash) speech.**

**' ' Thoughts**

**[ ] Translated Pokespeech**

**/ / Telepathy (Which will be very rare)**

**Chapter 4**

**Ash's Brother.**

_Previously_

_After some debate, Ash infused a little of his Psychic power in the egg and it started glowing. The blinding light cause Ash to close his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he and his parents were utterly shocked. There in front of them stood a Baby…._

Present

There in front of them stood a small, draconic Pokemon with avian qualities. It has white feathers running along most of its body except for its blue under belly. It has two rear legs with 3 toed feet and two wings with finger-like feathers, giving the appearance of hands. It's eyes are masked with two dark-blue fins, and two similar spikes are at the end of the tail. It's mouth is like a Dragon's Maw

"Holy shit, it a l…." started Mark but before he could finished, Delia punched him hard on the shoulder and said (AN - Sorry guys, I won't disclose the Pokemon so easily and early in the chapter!) "Mark, LANGUAGE!" scolded Delia. Ash was still in awe with the presence of such a mythical Pokemon in front of it. Finally, Ash spoke up, "Wow, a psychic type, I have been dying to get one. Let's give you name little guy, hmmmmm…. how's silver!" exclaimed Ash and at this, the Pokemon brightened up, [Daddy!] exclaimed the now called Silver. "What the! How can I understand him without an aura bond?" asked Ash to no one in particular but Lucario heard him and said, [Well, when you infused your psychic powers, some aura must have also gone, and l…., I mean Silver must have accepted it. I must say, he just hatched and still the bond between you both is so strong that some people can't have such bond even with their first Pokemon." informed Lucario.

"Well, that is understood, I mean, like Dratini, even Silver was hatched from an egg, so it could be. I mean Dratini was so attached to Ash." said Mark thoughtfully, stroking his chin in the process. "WOW, another Pokemon, and just as cute!" exclaimed Delia. "Well Delia, more then that, it is a …" Mark couldn't finished as Delia suddenly interrupted him, "Come on Mark, that does't matter, just see how cute it is!" squealed Delia. "What! How the fuck does a l…..!" started Mark and was hit again, but this time in the gut. "MARKKK! LANGUAGE!" yelled Delia then softened, "Ashy, why don't you go to sleep for now, so tomorrow you can play with Silver? Then we can talk about the school stuff, alright?" asked Delia. "YEAH! Come on silver, lets sleep. What do you say Luke, Dratini." exclaimed Ash [Fine] said Luke. [YEAH! We'll play games in the morning!] squealed Dratini. **(AN - Guys, while Ash is with other people and his Pokemon talk, I will show poke speech not in English. That is, for e.g, how Dratini used to speak before Ash bonded with it (Eg - Dra, tini, tini, dra [Ash, I am hungry]) or something like that. The Pokemon speech without translation will be given in normal form, "" and then the translation will be given in the [] form. When Ash is alone, I will directly show translated form.)**

Sunlight shone through the window of the Ketchum's House. Ash groggily got up and rubbed his house. Dratini was still asleep in Ash's bed with silver cuddled with him. Dratini took Silver as a brother and always kept it close so Silver didn't fall down. Luke was asleep on another bed that was specially set up for him besides Ash's bed. Ash light called out, "Everyone, wake up" said Ash. Luke instantly got up but Dratini just stirred and Silver kept on storing. This annoyed Ash and he shouted, "WAKE UP GUYS!" he exclaimed. This seemed to work as Dratini instantly got up but Silver kept on sleeping even though Dratini moved away. Ash just sighed.

"Guess I will have to carry him." As Ash picked Silver, he said, "Holy shit, this little guy is so heavy!" exclaimed Ash. [Well, looks like you are gonna get quite some exercise today] said Luke bluntly. Ash seemed confused so Luke continued, "Well, baby Pokemon sleep a lot, and if you go anywhere, you have to take it with you. And that is gonna be good for your muscles. Plus that is good, as your punches don't even faze me.] said Luke mockingly. "Why you ….. Anyways, I have his Pokeball. I am in no condition to carry Silver now. And you just wait for the comment, we will have a batt…." started Ash but stopped as he knew he couldn't win in a battle against Luke the Lucario and so changed the topic. "Well, let's head down" said Ash while returning all his Pokemon in their Pokeballs. (even Silver)

Down, in the hall, Ash saw his mother father and greeted them, but then saw another person who had black hair and brown eyes. He wore a red cap and shirt and blue pants. He had a large yellow backpack on his back and was looking at Ash. The guy seemed to be 17 years old and looked really familiar. "Long time no see, huh?" asked the mysterious guy. After seeing the confused look on Ash's face, he smirked and continued, "Oh, I am hurt. Don't you remember me, 'little bro'?" asked the boy. At this, Ash remembered everything and shrieked loudly, "BROTHER RED, YOUR BACK!" exclaimed Ash. He had not seen his brother since 3 years. Of course, he talked to him but had not seen him since long. After 2 years of constant training, Red had become a Champion of Kanto and Johto. **(AN - This Red is a little different then the anime Red. He has even caught all Pokemon from Johto)** Ash saw him then but just for a few days.

After that, Red went to train somewhere. He even wanted to catch all the legendary Pokemon, specially Mew, so he first trained in solitary for 2 years and then went in search for all the Legendary. The three Kanto Legendary birds and Lugia were easy to find. The three beasts of Johto and Ho-oH were damn hard to just find. Mewtwo was easy to find due to his high, uncompressed psychic powers, that Red's Alakazam had picked. But then, defeating Mewtwo was goddamn tough, even with a team of Legendary. Eventually, Mewtwo accepted Red as his trainer, and gave him the little help he could to find Mew. It took him 8 months to find Mew, whereas he had caught all the other Legendary in just 4 Months! Yet, he had fulfilled his Dream, and that's what counts.

"Well Ash, I heard you are going to attend the Pokemon Trainer school so you can pass there and get your licence, just like me, right?" asked Red rhetorically. At this, Ash brightened up and said, "Yes brother, and I will beat you one day." chimed Ash. "Sure Ash. Well, you're going next month and I have holiday from my duty of Champion for the next 2 months. So I can spend this 1 month with you and the other with Mom and Dad." said Red. This did the trick and Ash started jumping, "WOHOO!" exclaimed Ash loudly. Red knew Ash was excited and so continued, "Ash, I even have a gift for you." said Red while removing a small box. "Sorry I couldn't come yesterday, I was busy. Anyways, there are three poke balls in this box. One is a Pikachu, my Pikachu's son to be more specific. The other is a shiny Charmander, my Charizard's son, and the last is a really loyal Pokemon, a Growlithe that wishes to evolve into an Arcanine, but he is young, I found him alone in the woods, badly injured, so I thought that you would be able to take better care of him." finished Red with a happy smile. To say Ash was happy was an understand. Ash was so happy that he jumped on his brother and hugged him tightly, "Thank brother. You are the best. Now I HAVE SIX POKEMONS. I made a whole team before even starting my journey" exclaimed Ash, really proud of himself.

"Ash, you already had 3 Pokemon?" asked Red. "Yup" replied Ash, still happy. "Wouldn't you show them to me?" asked Red rhetorically. "Of course, but don't get shocked" said Ash cockily. Ash unclipped the three Poke ball from his Golden Chain and went outside. Once outside, Ash threw all his Pokemon on the ground and all his Pokemon appeared in a flash. Red was surprised to see a shiny Dratini. The next Pokemon, Ash's Lucario surprised him further. But after seeing the third Pokemon, he nearly fainted. "How the hell did you get a Lugia. I had to go so deep in the water just to get a glimpse on it, finding and capturing it took me 3 weeks!" exclaimed Red, completely astounded.

"Well, I got a egg kept on our doorway from some mysterious guy. He left a note saying that I should use my Psychic power, only then will the egg hatch, and true to the word, the egg hatched, and a Lugia hatched from it. And from the note, I can perfectly say that he knew what this egg contained" explained Ash. Red was already astounded, but the latter part that Ash just said made him yell, "WHO THE HELL KEEPS A LUGIA EGG OUTSIDE SOMEONE'S DOORWAY!" To say Red was astonished was an understatement. Ash just shrugged his shoulder, "Who really cares. I like Silver and viva versa. Plus there is no harm" said Ash without a care. Red was suspicious but agreed to the fact that there was no harm.

"Well, that's that. Now why don't you tell me about your other Pokemon" said Red while pointing at the Shiny Dratini and Lucario. Ash explained the whole story in Rota to Red. Ash even told Red about his powers and Red was extremely surprised. "Ow man, I am jealous" said Red while Ash giggled. "So, do you think I can keep 6 Pokemon with me in the school? I mean, they allow maximum 3 Pokemon, right?" asked Ash. "Well, I can arrange for that, but are you sure about taking Lugia. Can you go without it" asked Red with a worried look on his face.

"Of course not. I cannot leave it here for 3 years, while I stay there." retaliated Ash.

"Fine, but there is 1 condition. Lug… I mean Silver is still young, and seeing your other Pokemon, only Lucario is truly strong, legendary level I must say if it belonged to Sir Aaron, but you must ready your Lugia for dangers. So you will have to train your Pokemon before you go there. If you want, I will help you" said Red, to which Ash replied instantly, "That will be AWESOME!" shouted Ash in awe. Red chuckled at this and said, "Sure, but first, you even have to be strong yourself. When your Pokemon train, even you should. If you ever have to fight alone, you should be ready. Like now, if you become a new trainer and some older guy, as old as me defeats your Pokemon and threatens to take it, then you have to hold your own against him. See me, I have done so much workout with my Pokemon that I can basically fight against a monkey of around level 20 - 25 with my bare fists, with a little difficulty, but if you were pit against the same, I am afraid" Red was explaining when Lucario cut in and spoke in English, "Ash would absolutely dominate the Mankey. He can even go toe to toe with Primeapes and some Lucarios, not me of course" finished Lucario.

At this, Red lower jaw was touching the floor, "A Lucario and a Primeape, in a battle?" asked Red incredulously. "He is basically like a Lucario during hand to hand battles, although he never was able to defeat me, he still packs pretty strong Aura spheres and his aura shield is actually stronger then that of Sir Aaron when Sir Aaron was young. Did I tell you that Ash is the youngest Aura Guardian, breaking Sir Aaron's record." said Lucario in English again, but Red was too amazed by the fact about Ash's power was so high that he basically ignored the fact that Lucario was speaking English.

After some more chit-chat with Red, Ash, along with his brother went out into to forest for some training. First, he unclipped the 3 poke balls from his belt that contained his new Pokemon. "Hello Charmander, Pikachu and Little Growlithe. How are you all?" asked Ash. The Pokemon looked around and spotted Red besides Ash. They gave a growl as if questioning him. "Well, you all always had the dream to become strong. You deserved a strong trainer. That is why I thought of giving you all to my brother. You all are young, Ash can give you more love than me, he can care m more for you all rather than me. I know it's hard for you, but trust me, Ash is a good guy, not just because he is my brother, but you really will enjoy your time with him. With me, you are leagues behind other Pokemon and it will be a long time before I can consider you for a battle, but Ash will give you the fair chance you deserve. Do you all accept Ash as your future trainer." asked Red with uncertainty. These Pokemon were greatly attached to him, and he feared that they might say no, but to his surprise, the all nodded their head eagerly, because they knew that Red's Pokemon would just crush them, whereas, with Ash, they will have a more fun time and they really stand a chance at becoming someone's ace Pokemon, someone that would rely on them in important situation, which with Red was nearly impossible cause his Pokemon were 100 times stronger then them, plus the Pikachu and Charmander could meet their Parents too, so that was no worry.

"Well, if you wanna come with me, then meet my other Pokemon" said Ash. He unclipped 2 poke balls from his belt and 1 from his golden chain. He decided that it was better just to keep one Pokemon on his chain rather than 3 or maybe 6. Out of the first 2 poke balls came a lucario and a shiny Dratini. Out of the final Pokemon came a Lugia. Once they saw Lugia, they were astonished. They had seen Lugia in Red's team and knew that Lugia could only be defeated by Mew and Mewtwo with a lot of difficulty, and was on par with Ho-oh. Of course, even Charizard could defeat him, but only in Mega-evolved form. In Mega-evolved form, Charizard was Red's strongest Pokemon, second were Mew and Mewtwo, and third were Lugia and Ho-oh.

The three Pokemon saw new respect for Ash and vowed to b one of his best Pokemon. After all the little instructions, Ash and Red started training their Pokemon. Ash's shiny Charmander vs Growlithe. These two fire types had become quick rivals. The next pair was the Shiny Dratini vs Ash's Lugia. Red had told Ash that baby Pokemon at start should not be trained hard, so Dratini was the best, as he cared a lot for Lugia and had never actually trained, except for learning a few attacks, and Ash knew that soon, his these 2 Pokemon would become damn strong.

Ash's Pikachu was learning from Red's Pikachu. Ash's Pikachu was already quite old, so he was stronger then his Charmander, Growlithe and Lugia. He was on par with Ash's Dratini. Lucario finally got some challenge as he faced Red's Alakazam. Both were tough and neither was giving up. With one final Aura sphere and Psychic, a huge explosion rocked the place and both the Pokemon fainted due to this. "Lucario, looks like this 1 month is gonna be tough for ya" said Ash mockingly. Lucario just groaned. The sky was dark, so Red decided it was time to leave. "Come Ash, let's go home. It's getting time for dinner" said Red. "Awww, I am not hunger….." started Ash but a loud grumbling sound from his stomach stopped him, "Looks like I am hungry now" said Ash, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "Let leave. Teleport us home Mew!" said Red as he threw a poke ball and out came a Mew, who teleported them home.

* * *

**Shadowballz - Thats it guys. As I had said ,2.5 k to 3 k words. This was 3.0 k words just in case. Sorry for such a late update. Lots of chem Homework from school. I did't get much time. This chapter would have gone long but I thought that you all deserved an update soon, so enjoy.**

**Mew - Wohoo, finally, I made an entry.**

**Pikachu - Yeah, me too. Good one Shadowballz. I was getting annoyed, but you managed to save your sorry ass just in time.**

**Shadowballz - Why you little rat…. Anyways, guys, REVIEW. Please. Give me comments. I know the Lugia thing shocked ya. I was the one who said no legendary, but that was for you all cause many people just want Ash to get a whole Legendary team. Ash won't be receiving any other legendary for at least till the end of Johto (Most Probably). And yeah, just to tell you, all the movies will be there. So the Mew Red has is neither of the tree of beginning nor it is the one that came to new Island Movie. OK. Shadowballz out.**

**REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shadowballz - Okay guys, up with another Chapter. I know you all are confused on how I will do the movies, but that will be explained later. For now, enjoy.**

**Mew - I wanted to join Ash, but Red will do as well.**

**Shadowballz - Um Mew, you have not made an entry yet. The Mew Red has is of the new Island movie not of the tree of the beginning, which you own. The new Island movie will be different, actually all the ones will be. The Lugia red has is a lone lugia, that had lost its mate, the shamouti ones are yet there, plus by then, Ash's lugia will also be strong. The bird trio is different, remember the games, how we capture the bird trio, red caught them in that way. Even Mewtwo is a different case, there will be another one, in due time…**

**Mew - Owww. Well, it's okay, but now you have to put me in Ash's team, you will, won't you?**

**Shadowballz - In due time time, where's Pikachu ….. ah, that ketchup obsessed rat, well, its Ash's deal now. hehehe. No more ketchup bottles to buy. **

**Disclaimer - I do not own Pokemon. Wish I could**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The Departure and the School.**

**" " Human speech**

**' ' Thoughts**

**[ ] Pokespeech**

**/ / Telepathy (Which will be very rare)**

**_Previously_**

_The sky was dark, so Red decided it was time to leave. "Come Ash, let's go home. It's getting time for dinner" said Red. "Awww, I am not hunger….." started Ash but a loud grumbling sound from his stomach stopped him, "Looks like I am hungry now" said Ash, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "Lets leave. Teleport us home Mew!" said Red as he threw a poke ball and out came a Mew, who teleported them home._

**Present **

" Ah, that was awesome!" exclaimed Ash while rubbing his stomach. "Same old Ash. He has gone on you Red" said Mark. "Dad! I don't eat that much." complained Red. "You used to when you were young, but you understood things better and improved your table manner, but unfortunately, Ash won't listen however hard we try. So in way, he has gone on you and Mark, Red" said Delia without a care. Red and Mark turned Red in embarrassment. "Well, at least we LEARNED" Red and Mark shouted the last part in Unison. After dinner was over, Delia did the wishes and the males went to watch a bit of T.V. After some time, Delia joined them. After some more time, Delia saw the clock that marked 11pm. "Ok everyone, time to go to sleep" announced Delia. The tone Delia used left no room for argument and so everyone went to sleep.

Up, in the room, Ash tossed al his poke balls in the air and out came his 6 Pokemon. "Ok guys, lets go to sleep. You all wanna sleep out?" asked Ash. All the 3 new Pokemon saw the comfy bed and nodded their head vigourously. "Looks like you have not slept in a soft bed due to brother's travelling" said Ash to himself and made a mental note to buy his Pokemon some mini - sleeping bags for Pokemon.

**After 1 Month**

Everyday for the past month had been the same for Ash's Pokemon and Ash himself. They just ate, slept and trained. They would stay out for hours everyday and Red would tell Ash about everything he knew of Johto and Kanto.**(AN - I just felt bad that Kanto and Johto are exactly besides each other and yet Red didn't know about Johto in anime, so I decided that Red also travelled Johto, and, well captured all Pokemon.)** Ash had let everything sink in and was now ready to go.

"I will miss you honey" said a weeping Delia as she gave her younger son a bone - crushing hug. Ash didn't struggle cause he knew that his mom was sad. "Me too son" said Mark, giving his son a hug, but lightly. "Come on Ashy, Gary will be waiting" said Red in a teasing manner. Red was actually going to drop Ash and Gary to the school so he could make certain arrangements.

"Wait, Ash, I have 1 gift for you. I know I gave you many gifts at your birthday, but this is something special. This here, is a special bag. There were only 100 made. It has 3 dimensional space and can store many things, and it won't even weigh that much. 100 kg will probably weigh just 5 kg using this bag. I know this is more useful in journey, but when you begin one, I have a better gift. Gary has already got his bag, this same kind, so go on, take it." said Mark.

"But how will it be useful. I mean I am just…" Ash trailed off. Red placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "This school is different, everyday is an adventure. How do you think I could travel all alone in Kanto. Well, they will take you to places you have…. Let it be, this school is prestigious because it is unique, unlike normal school that only do some theory and give your license.(It really is)" said Mark, smirking as memories of his time in the school came back.

There was a reason that only 50 students were given admissions in this school. Plus this school is not the regional school, were only students of 1 region come, this is a national level school, the only 1 in existence, so you can understand how good it feels to go in such a school.

"HEY ASHY BOY, READY TO GO!" yelled Gary from a distance who had finished all the talk with his Grandpa. "YES" answered Ash back in reply. "Then lets GO both of you" said Red enthusiastically. Delia gave Ash one last kiss as he went. Even Gary had gotten 3 Pokemon, which were actually give by Prof Oak, the 3 starters of Kanto. Gary had trained with Red everyday and taken lessons with Red like Ash.

Even Gary waved Delia, his godmother a goodbye, "Bye mom" said Gary. Gary was very close with Ash and his family, yet he didn't know about Lugia. Red and Ash always brought out Ash's Lugia, Silver only when Gary was not around, that is because Gary used to research on his own too, so he gave them around 2 hours to train alone, in which Silver became quite strong. He was also defeating Draco, Ash's shiny Dratini, that forced Draco to evolve into a Dragonair and now Draco just toys around with Lugia.(What! Lugia is still young. Years younger actually)

After several hours of riding on Charizard, Red, Ash and Gary finally arrived to and stretched their body a bit. "Finally, we are in here, in nowhere. Lets get you guys settled in" said Red, leading them around to a huge school(Imagine Hogwarts from outside and inside, something like that, only no magical things)

They were on a huge island, which were surrounded by 10 more small islands with different habitations for god knows what.(and me of course) As they landed, a beautiful lady appeared. She had long blond hair, big blue eyes like the ocean and tiny lips with a lovely smile. Many people drool over her, but no one has been able to take her heart. She looked around 23 and wore beautiful red silk robe.

"Hello, you must the new students I was told about. Pleasure to meet you in person Champion Red." she said, first talking to Ash and Gary and then to Red. "Ah, no big deal" said Red without thinking. Everyone face faulted. "WHAT?" asked Red. "Nothing bro" said Ash cooly. "Well then. lets get in both of you." said the lady. "Um, what's your name?" asked Red. The lady turned around and said "Oh, I forgot, my name is Maria" said Maria, extending her hand.

Red was about to shake it when Ash came in, "And my name is Ash, this is my brother, Red, as you already know and the other one behind me is my best pal Gary." said Ash shaking Maria's hand. Red fell down anime style due to Ash's antics but no one noticed. He stayed like there. Ash and Gary finished their introductions and went on, chatting with one another. Red quickly stood up and went after them. 'What a way to ignore someone like me and chit chat with children, well…' thought Red as he sighed.

Maria led the group inside to the Principal and Maria did all the introduction. After getting everything settled, the Principal saw Ash's belt and said, "There is 1 problem Ash, you are allowed to carry only 3 Pokemon, you can catch Pokemon here, but you can bring 3 Pokemon over here. I am afraid you will have to…." the principal was saying when Red cut in, "Well, about that, I have to talk to you, you need to come with me on a side sir, please" requested Red.

Red led the Principal to a side and explained everything, even the Lugia. The principal, after some pleading, reluctantly agreed, "Fine, but if…." started Lucus, the principal, but Red interrupted, "Yeah, he won't brag to anyone about this" said Red assuringly. The duo went out and Red gave Ash a victory smile. "Ash, you can keep all 6 of your Pokemon, but I don't want you to take unfair advantage of that, is that understood" said Principal in a commanding voice. "Yes SIR" said Ash.

After exploring the school, Ash went out with his brother and Gary to dinner, outside of the school for one last treat. After the meal, Red said "Ready to go to your new home guys" announced Ash. Both Ash and Gary just nodded, too tired to say anything.

* * *

**Shadowballz - Sorry for the short chapter, but his was like an introduction, plus, if I added more, the update would have been very late. Thank god mew and Pikachu are not around, so I will go quick. Shaowballz out. Review pls.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shadowballz - Up with chapter 6**

**Mew - Yay!~**

**Pikachu - MMMMMM Ketchup is just amazing**

**Shadowballz - Yaya…. Ok, so guys, I am not getting as many reviews as I though people would, I mean, I know people are reading this but I update at anytime I get, I write so often, I mean 10K words in a week, people update weekly and I gave you 5 chapter in a week. If not good comments, just review on your views, so I can improve. I mean, you don't like it and I keep on writing pointlessly, so at least tell me how I should improve and what ya all want.**

**Pikachu - I, a professional is in front of you and you are….. gosh!**

**Shadowballz - Just sh…. I will make sure not to give that rat ketchup.**

**Pikachu - Heyyyy!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Pokemon. Wish I COULD!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The first day and rivalry.**

**" " Human speech and normal Pokemon (not bonded with Ash) speech.**

**' ' Thoughts**

**[ ] Translated Pokespeech**

**/ / Telepathy (Which will be very rare)**

_Previously_

_After exploring the school, Ash went out with his brother and Gary to dinner, outside of the school for one last treat. After the meal, Red said "Ready to go to your new home guys" announced Ash. Both Ash and Gary just nodded, too tired to say anything._

**Present**

"Trrrrrriiiiiiinnggggggggg" rang the alarm clock loudly. A raven haired boy quickly got out of bed and started murmuring, "I am up mom!" he said to no one. After looking around, he saw that it was just an alarm clock, and not his Mom. He looked around and exclaimed, "WHERE AM I!" he shouted, that caused another boy to groan as he was awakened from his slumber. "Shut up Ketchum, you spoiled my sleep" scolded the boy. Ash looked at the source of voice and saw Gary sleeping in the bed besides his. Suddenly, everything that happened yesterday came back to him.

"Oh Yeah, I remember, we are in school." said Ash. True, last night, after Red gave them a lovely feast, they went back to the school. After dinner, Ash and Gary had fallen asleep and had been carried to their room. That's all. "GOOD YOU REMEMBER NOW SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND SLEEP!" shouted Gary. Ash sweat dropped at this and looked at the clock. It was 6 a.m. in the morning, so why did Gary shout. They had to wake up for classes. "Gary, this is not Pallet, we gotta go, it's 6. Looks like you forgot to read the time table." said Ash with a sigh. At this Gary bolted up from the bed and frantically asked, "Really? When does our class start?" asked Gary in a rush.

"Ummmm, I think for only today it is around 7, but we gotta go down early, so around 6:30" said Ash with a thought. "What, so we have to get up early everyday? Why did I leave Pallet" groaned Gary. "Chillax, only today, otherwise it's at 10 o'clock everyday." explained Ash. Gary gave a sigh of relief and then quickly went for a quick shower and to get ready.

After 25 minutes, both the boys were out of their room and amazed to see how big the school was, but thanks to the map the school had given, they could see were they were as the map was electronic and even showed them the way around. After 10 minutes, they reached the assembly hall where they only saw the 50 children, which they assumed were new like them. The principal smiled at the two and said, "Ok children, welcome to the Advanced institute for Pokemon." started the Principal and went on.

After half an hour, the principal had finished his talking and announced everyone to have breakfast and then meet each other and make friends. The children were having breakfast when two groups entered the hall and started sitting at their respective places. Each and everyone had an arrogant smirk on their face and were talking about complicated things about Pokemon that normally no one knows, except for Gary and Ash and a couple of other 1st years, that were actually just 2 girls that sat across Ash and Gary.

"Hello, my name's Gary OAK and this is my friend Ash"said Gary to the other 2 girls, emphasising on 'OAK'. The girls looked at him gave him and Ash a smile, "I am Cynthia" said the girl who was dressed completely in a black attire and had blond hair. Her strands of hair covered one of her eyes, giving her a unpredictable yet beautiful look. "And I am Serena, nice to meet you two" said the other girl. She wore a black shirt and a reddish skirt. She had brown auburn hair, quite like Ash's eyes and she large sapphire colour eyes.

Both Ash and Gary shook Serena's and Cynthia's hands. After having breakfast, all four of them were hanging around. They obviously liked it as all of them were informative and smart. "Oh, I should remove Pikachu, he probably will be mad at me." said Ash. "Ohhhhhh, a Pikachu. Show me show me, please show me. When I used to live in Kanto, I used to love those, I had even seen one before going to Kalos." cooed Serena. They had already shared a little about their past so they knew from where they were and all. Ash unclipped Pikachu's poke ball from his belt and released the Pokemon within. "Pika" [About time] squealed Pikachu as he quickly jumped and landed in Ash's shoulder who was chuckling. "Hey buddy, how are ya doing?" asked Ash as Pikachu nodded. Over the time, Ash learned that Pikachu didn't like to always be in the Pokeball but wanted to see the world. So Ash kept him out whenever he could.

Serena seemed to be awestruck and had hearts in her eyes, "Oh my, so cute" said Serena holding Pikachu and scratching it. Ash went to warn her that Pikachu didn't like strangers much, but it didn't matter as Pikachu liked her touch and cooed in response, "PIKA" [This is heaven] exclaimed Pikachu. Ash face palmed at this but tried to forget it. Sometimes he cursed himself for being able to understand Pokemon, actually Pikachu, as Pikachu always made demands and Ash couldn't have any excuse that he can't understand Pikachu, because he did understand.

Pikachu had taken his place back on Ash's shoulder and they were just walking by. Ash and co. were just talking when a boy dashed into them. "HEYY, can't you see, fool" said Ash angrily. The other boy seemed to be doing his third year in the school and this scared Ash's friends. "How dare you. Do you know who I am? I am son of Wallace, Drake, and no one speaks like that to me" said the boy, now known as Drake. Ash, however didn't care. He knew Wallace was a champion, but even knew that his brother could crush Wallace if he wanted, yet Ash never ranted like that. "As if I care. Even I can rant on others name if I want. My brother can crush Wallace if he wants." said Ash bluntly. This confused Serena and Cynthia but Gary just smirked. 'Crush Wallace' thought the girls in awe and disbelief. "What? Your brother, you really must be joking. Who is this fool" laughed Drake. By now, everyone had gathered around and were also laughing.

Everyone was insulting Ash. But Ash just smirked, "Why don't we settle this with a battle." said Ash. Everyone just quietened at this, but 1 person managed to utter a word, "What?" asked the boy in pure disbelief. "No one insults my Brother." said Ash in a cold voice. At this, everyone started laughing, but Ash stood firm, making everyone to stay quiet. "3 on 3, no substitutions allowed, fine with you." Everyone was dumbfounded and Serena and Cynthia were confused. Even Gary thought this was madness, but let it go. "Are you mad. Only Lance can defeat Drake in the whole School, and you want to battle Drake" shouted a boy.

At the back, all the teacher and Principal were also watching, but the Principal told them not to interfere.

Finally, after some time, a boy, which was actually Gary, came to the centre and acted as a referee and said, "This will be a 3 on 3 battle, no substitutions allowed. Are you both ready" By now, Drake had regained his composure and smirked evilly while Ash nodded. "You're going down hard baby" said Drake cockily. Ash just ignored and said in a cold voice, "We will see"

**Battle format**

Ash - Go Charmander

Out came Ash's shiny Charmander that took a battle stance after seeing Ash's cold face.

Drake - Ha, that abnormal lizard will defeat me. I will show you real fire Pokemon. Go Charmeleon.

Out of Drake's poke ball came a much stronger looking version of Charmander and just smirked after seeing his opponent. Ash was enraged that Drake called his Charmander abnormal. Charmander really felt bad even if it was for a joke, and this guy … Ash was completely disgusted and wasted no time in finishing this.

Ash - Smokescreen, then Flamethrower followed by Metal claw and then dig

Drake was amazed by an early combo attack but knew this was easy.

Drake - Dodge it.

At this, Ash just smirked as Drake fell right into his trap. The smokescreen covered the battle field that they had gone to for the fight, but the flamethrower made it easy to see where the Charmeleon dodged and Charmander followed after it. Drake didn't command as he couldn't see what was going on, but was sure that Metal Claw wouldn't hit in so much smoke. However, he was confirmed wrong when he heard the painful cry of his Pokemon.

Drake - Charmeleon, quick, while it is near you, use Dragon Breath.

However, it was all in vain as Charmander had already gone underground.

Drake - Grrrr, when that pest comes out, use Lock on.

Ash was unaware of the attack as it was really new and Drake had won the first Lock on TM ever in a competition, but the attacks name itself said a 1000 words, but Ash didn't get it. Ash couldn't do anything as Charmander came out and the attack hit. Nothing happened, so Ash thought it either missed or did something else. He knew he had to act fast as this attack could be dangerous in the future, but Drake beat him in that.

Drake - HYPER BEAM, FULL POWER!

Ash knew he had a chance now and smirked.

Ash - Dodge it!

Charmander dodged the attack, but Ash seeing Drake smirk got confused, but then connected the pieces and was horrified. The Hyper Beam actually turned around and hit Charmander straight in the head, causing a critical hit and a large explosion. Ash was sad, and was about to recall Charmander, when Charmander suddenly started glowing. After the glow died, there stood a yellow Charmeleon, obviously shiny, and his tail's fire was growing rapidly, signalling activation of Blaze.

Ash - Way to go! Now while he cannot move, use dig, then Dragon Claw and finish it with FlameThrower.

All the attacks hit Drake's Charmeleon Hard and it fell to the ground fainted. Ash was starting to celebrate when Drake suddenly threw a Pokeball.

Drake - Gyarados HydroPump

Ash and his Charmeleon had no time to react and Charmeleon fainted due to the super effective attack.

Ash - That's not fair!

Ash shouted but Drake just laughed mockingly.

Drake - You should be attentive.

Ash was enraged but kept his cool and took another poke ball from his belt.

Ash - Finish this, Pikachu.

At this, Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder and took a battle stance. Drake had a sweat running down his head as he saw x4 weakness.

Drake - Gyarados tackle attack.

This confused Ash but he was ready.

Ash - Wait for it, then thunder attack.

Pikachu's cheeks sparked dangerous y as he charged himself. As Gyarados reached near, Ash was about to command when Drake cut in.

Drake - Wrap it in your tail and HYPER BEAM FULL POWER.

Ash was shocked by this and saw Pikachu being wrapped in Gyarados' tail and Gyarados charging a Hyper Beam.

Ash - HOW CAN YOU DO THIS! DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT YOUR POKEMON

Drake - SHUT UP!

Ash - PIKACHU, I know you can make it, sorry I couldn't see his trick. But we won't go without a fight, full power THUNDER.

As Gyarados fired the Beam from its mouth, Pikachu unleashed a huge amount of electricity. The blinding light of the Thunder and the explosion shook the place and obscured the view. Ash knew Pikachu wouldn't make it so he unclipped another poke ball, ready to finish the battle once and for all. As the smoke cleared, Ash's prediction proved right, Pikachu was on the ground with swirls in his eyes, but the heavy damage that Gyarados took shocked him. He didn't think Pikachu would be able to do so much and a proud smile came on his face.

Drake - This isn't over! Finish this with Dragon Pulse

Ash - NO!

After saying this, Ash jumped in the way of the attack. This caused smoke to fly around. Everyone was horrified of this and scared of the outcome. When the smoke cleared, Ash stood on one knee with his face towards Pikachu and back towards Drake. The cloth covering on his back was completely torn and his bare back was covered in blood. He had several wounds on his back. A faint blue shield like-structure could be seen around Ash that only the 2 girls Serena and Cynthia, Gary and the Principal saw but even this shield was strong enough to protect him from the injuries.

Slowly and steadily, Ash stood up from his place with Pikachu in his arms. He removed another poke ball and said just one word

Ash - Finish!

Luke the Lucario emerged from the ball and saw Ash's condition and quickly attacked with an aura sphere, fainting Gyarados. After some time, Ash lost his patience from waiting for the dumbstruck Drake to drop out of his stupor.

Ash - Send your next POKEMON NOW!

Drake complied to this and brought out his gifted Milotic.

Drake - Milotic

Drake was commanding, but Lucario suddenly took off and attacked Milotic with a combo no one knew of. This finished Milotic in a second and Ash returned Luke and made his way over to his room.

Everyone in the room was shocked. "Ash, wait up, we're coming" said Gary, Serena and Cynthia as they were running to catch up with their friends.

* * *

**Shadowballz - Done. Did you like it. Next chapter, Wallace will pay, and please Review**

**Pikachu - Why did I lose to that Gyarados**

**Shadowballz - It was much stronger.**

**Pikachu - Why did Charmander win, he had no advantage.**

**Shadowballz - He ah… Pikachu, there is some Ketchup over there, why don't you take it.**

**Pikachu - What!**

**Mew - HEHE! Here he goes. Come on people, review, so my lazy friend can update faster and my arrival will also be soon~ I am bored sitting around.**

**Shadowballz - That's it!**


End file.
